Open Your Eyes: The End
by corneroffandom
Summary: When Ricardo's suspension comes to an end, Alberto re-evaluates a couple of things.


Ricardo Rodriguez' suspension had seemed unending. His misery seeming to multiply daily only made Alberto's aggravation towards the whole situation hotter and hotter, until he'd felt like he could explode, helpless to make things better for the ring announcer. It wasn't helping much that, towards the end of it, no one in the business was giving them a straight answer about _when_ he could be cleared to begin traveling alongside Del Rio again. Some had said the 5th, others the 12th, and some even further out.

But finally word comes. The 5th would be the date he could return. All of Ricardo's pain doesn't just disappear as Del Rio had hoped, however, the ring announcer putting on a good show but Alberto seeing straight through it, of course. As the time approaches, Alberto considers letting things proceed as they are, but it just bleeds false to him, his need to see Ricardo happy again warring with wanting to keep him by his side forever. But the night before they're to resume making their way through the business together, Alberto lays long into the night, holding a deeply asleep Ricardo in his arms and he just _knows._

He can't be completely selfish any longer. And so he's not. He absorbs every moment of Ricardo sleeping snuggled against him, listening to him breathing and how warm he feels, how content he seems, smiling slightly. Once it's Ricardo's typical wake up time, he rolls over and presses kisses to his lips until he stirs, eyes fluttering. "El Patron?"

"Si," he whispers back. "It's time to wake up. We have things to discuss."

Ricardo hums and looks up at his employer, growing worried at his tone of voice. "Things to discuss? What?" he asks, trying to sit up but failing when Alberto holds onto him tighter. "El Patron," he breathes, eyes widening.

"Just listen for a bit," he beseeches the younger man. "I've been thinking since you were suspended..." Ricardo's breath stutters and Alberto closes his eyes, stroking his arm gently, knowing immediately the two things he must be worrying about most with a lead-in like that. Sadly, he's not far from correct, to Alberto's utter sadness. "I've been thinking about all you've been through, from the neck injuries, your ankle, and... everything in between." He rests his face against Ricardo's neck, needing a moment before facing his ring announcer once more, what his upcoming words will do to the younger man. "You must be tired of it as well, . And there's only one commonality for all of these." He strokes his fingers through Ricardo's hair, fighting to smile through his sadness. "Me. I cause you to be targetted by my enemies over and over again..."

The ring announcer freezes and sucks in a deep breath which tickles Del Rio's bronze skin a bit, the Mexican aristocrat chuckling against his ear despite how sad even that sounds. "But I enjoy assisting you, El Patron. I would do anything for you."

Alberto breathes him in a moment longer before pulling away. "And I you, Ricardo. Which is why we're having this talk right now." He cups his face and smiles sadly at him. "It's time for you to stop being my ring announcer."

Tears immediately fill the younger man's eyes and Alberto winces. "No," he says lowly. "Please, I-"

"I know if I allowed you, you would work with me forever and ever, but it's far from fair. You deserve better than that. So many people target and bully you due to your dedication to me. I want- I need things to be different for you. You deserve that much."

"But-" he breathes miserably, trembling as Alberto kisses him gently. "I don't... I don't want this to be over." He stares desperately at his employer, tears dripping down his fingers as Alberto tries to sooth him. "Por favor, no..."

"It's not over, Ricardo. Just the business aspect of us," he breathes, watching as Ricardo sniffs, face ruddy with tears. "We'll figure it out... make it work. I promise you." A deep sob that rattles both of them cuts Alberto off and he pulls Ricardo closer, realizing he could've handled all of this much better, came out from the start and confirmed that their personal relationship would always be in tact for as long as Ricardo could stand him. "No, no! I'm not breaking up with you," he says softly. "Never. You are too vital to me, I am not that unselfish. I need you too much."

Ricardo shudders and looks up, tears still glistening on his cheeks as Alberto tsks at him and kisses them away. "Really?" When Alberto nods against him, unable to speak through his own overwhelming emotions, the ring announcer buries his head in Del Rio's chest. "Gracias a Dios," he mumbles.

"It's not going to be easy," Alberto whispers after a few moments of just holding him, pulling back to look at him but still soothingly stroking his back. "But I believe we'll make it through."

Ricardo nods glumly, tangling his fingers in his silk shirt, dreading when he'll have to let go, however temporarily it'll be. "I can make it through anything with you alongside me, El Patron."

Alberto smiles and kisses him, sighing softly. "I feel the same about you," he whispers against his lips, knowing that they have to move soon, put this all into motion, but in absolutely no hurry as Ricardo kisses him back, both of them still a little teary eyed at losing even this minor thread which had led to something so much stronger, durable.


End file.
